undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun!Sans
Fun!Sans is just a guy who's looking for a place to chill out Profile & Personality Before the event of Funtale, Sans work as a very famous comedian after frisk freed the monster from the underground. before that, he used to be a test subject by alphys and gaster at TRUE LAB, his job there was to test gaster's prototypes. Unlike most Sans i the multiverse, he always keep his promises.he protected the human even thought "they" killed papyrus in genocide route. he's also a bit unwise about his decisions, leaving him with a lot of bad experiences. but other than that, he's a very patience guy. Appearance Sans wear a blue shoulderless jacket with a dark blue bandana, a black shirt, black jeans, and a blue shoes. he have a different color for the eyes, his right eye is white while the left one is light blue. sometimes he wears a white blindfold that has drawing of his eye (he use it only for slacking on the job). Battle Information His soul is a combination of monster's soul and human's soul (patience). he has mastered the art of deception so when frisk hit him, he only faking die and when frisk is walking to the end of the corridor they get dunked on AGAIN.... Abilities: * Summon Bone attack (White, Orange, Blue, and sometimes Red) * Summon Gaster Blaster ( he has a gaster blaster named Kevin, Kevin it's one of a kind "that's cause he's lazy") * Summon 2 Scimitars that have the face of his blaster and when he combine it, it turn into a very long broadsword. * He make a lot of jokes to make his enemy loss focus * Can fake his own death or anyone's death * Teleport, He uses a prototype of gaster's and alphys teleporter to make small watch that can teleport him between timelines and AUs. Weakness: * he's a bad choice maker * He trust people to quick without knowing who they are or what they want Relationships Ink!Sans During The event of funtale, sans get hit by EXECUTE. leaving him unconscious and almost die. and at the same time Ink teleport to Funtale to check on that AU. but he was too late... he see Fun!Sans lying on the ground, he approach Fun!Sans and he then tried to revive Fun!Sans. reminds sans of the things he once fought for... and somehow he did it. but When Fun!Sans wants to thank him, he disappeared into the darkness. then few years later Ink came back to Funtale to see what happen to the AU after he left. Crystal!Sans In a Shorts comic by SkyBr1ght, Fun!sans gives Crystal!Sans a white fured cat and hoping that would cheer Crystal!Sans. Lucy Fun!Sans has promised to Toriel to protected the humans at all cost, at the first time meet Lucy in the ruins, he starts to think that if the promise that he make was a right call, but he ignored that thought. He spies Lucy Through Snowdin and every time she murdered a monster, sans start thinking about his brother. then in his Final battle with Asriel and Lucy, Sans said that he only Losing is cause they were friends in the other timelines (he was talking about Frisk and Chara). Fun!Papyrus His silly younger brother Fun!Gaster His Former lab partner Fun!Toriel His Best Friend Phylis they're best bud but She had huge crush on fun!sans but too shy to tell him the truth. * Fun!Sans always keeping his promises. * His soul is corrupted cause he got hit by EXECUTE. * Fun!Sans like to travel to other AU to see if he could help others. * Fun!Sans was created on April 9th, but was modified in July 6th. * Like other sans, he's like to make puns. and sometimes pranks. Category:Sans-centric AUs Category:Sans Category:AUs Category:Weak Sans